


The Rain To Your Storm

by homicidalgaypoltergeist



Series: OOTI: After Ti Moune [1]
Category: Once on this Island - Flaherty/Ahrens
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homicidalgaypoltergeist/pseuds/homicidalgaypoltergeist
Summary: what can I say except MIIIIIIIIIIIIINEpapa ge/agwe??? who woulda thotme apparentlyenjoy some (probably OOC) angst and fluff





	The Rain To Your Storm

**Author's Note:**

> hey fuckers, its me, ya boi  
> (I'm actually a female if u wanna address me in the comments or whatever)  
> I've been trying to post this for 6 FUCKING DAYS AND IT WONT LET ME ARGH  
> so once again its not beta read or spell checked even, because,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, god I'm so tired  
> so fun fact about me: in my other ooti fic I mentioned playing papa ge in the musical. well, I did this musical twice. why? um idrk? I don't even rly like this musical that much but I do really love to characters soooooooo  
> anyway, so the first time I was in this show I played agwe, then the second time I was papa ge. so I guess I'm just more comfortable writing about them? uh. yeah  
> am I gonna have to up the rating bc I curse in the notes but not the fic??? I hope not pls don't flag  
> can u even flag in ao3  
> im a mess just read the damn fic

“Agwe, darling, my plants are drying out.”

Agwe looked up from the water droplets he had conjured and was playing with in the air. He smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry Asaka, what should I do? Would a flood be in order?”

“I’m thinking more along the lines of a little shower? Something slow— not a storm, of course.”

Agwe laughed good-naturedly. “Oh definitely! It’s not the season, of course, I haven’t made a storm since—“

He paused, unsure of how to continue; the four of them hadn’t yet breached the subject of Ti Moune since the end of her tale. Only Asaka truly knew the nature of her spirit, and she hadn’t shared with the rest of them.

Not that they were asking.

“Ahem!” Papa Ge cleared his throat, breaking the silence. “Well, this is cheery.” His face remained neutral, but his words dropped with sarcasm.

Agwe chuckled, easing the tense atmosphere, and thought he had almost seen the corners of Ge’s lips rise when he glanced at him.

Erzulie, however, spoke up. “Ge, please don’t bother us with your ridiculous ‘humor,’ Agwe and Asaka are discussing environmental challenges.” She barely even looked up as she spoke, turning over her hand as she checked her perfect nails.

Agwe bit his lip as he watched the other man react. Papa Ge turned, eyes wide and blazing, a humorless smile on his lips.

“Erzulie, don’t pretend you and I aren’t affected by this conversation, especially when Agwe happened to bring up the sequence of events in which—“ he paused, dropping the smile and curling his lip as his eyes narrowed. “You killed her.”

Erzulie had been staring up at him from her seat on a wooden stool, with barely controlled rage, but with that she stood up abruptly. Agwe’s gaze flickered to the stool, now on its side, and back to her.

“I did no such thing! You took her life!”

“At least I did my job.” Ge had hunched over to get in the smaller girl’s face. She sputtered in anger at his smug smirk.

“Why you-“

That was it. Agwe had to end this before it turned into another competition, and they had all seen how those ended up.

“Ge, Erzulie, please—“ Erzulie’s gaze remained fixated on Papa Ge, but Ge’s eyes had shifted. He now looked at Agwe, one eyebrow raised. Agwe gave him a look, one that asked him to be sensible, and back off. Erzulie was purely emotion and passion, and wouldn’t use logic when Ge got her so fired up. Ge let out a breath in response, straightening up and turning away as Agwe turned to face Erzulie. He spoke soothingly to the short woman, trying to calm her down, assuring her that Papa Ge had only been looking for a reaction, and he hadn’t meant any of it.

Papa Ge, however, seethed as he listened to the conversation going on behind him. He watched the two out of the corner of his eye, analyzing the soft words and calming gestures of the water god. He glared, eyes narrowing with envy when Agwe placed his hand on the goddess’s shoulder. He had had enough.

Clenching his fists, he stormed off, causing Erzulie and Agwe to stop abruptly and look up at the sudden motion. Asaka paused from nurturing some flowers next to her, turning her head to watch him leave. Then she shuddered as a sharp wind replaced the space Ge had just left. Agwe sighed, absentmindedly taking a few steps forward and looking up at the dark clouds moving in from the horizon. He felt Erzulie jump as thunder boomed in the distance, and turned back to address the two goddesses.

“You two might want to find your umbrellas.”

Asaka rubbed her bare shoulders, wrapping her arms around her chilled frame. “What are you going to do? Are you going to talk to him?”

Agwe took a moment to think, before giving her a good-natured grin and saying, “First, I think i’ll give your plants some much-needed rain.”

Asaka smiled back, walking over to Erzulie and gently grabbing the girl’s arm. With one last shudder, the two disappeared, Asaka in a shower of flowers and vines, Erzulie in a graceful swirl of ribbons.

Agwe stared at the spot they had departed from, before an angry rumble of thunder interrupted his thoughts. Smile now turned bitter, he opened his arms, and let water pour from the heavens.

 

✿ 〰️ ♡ †

 

Papa Ge sat alone on the hill above the cemetery, surrounded by a circle of now deceased grass. The melancholy energy relaxed him, and after killing a few trees and letting his screams into the atmosphere, turning into clapping cries of thunder, he’d finally settled into a depressed, spiteful state, his dark, cloudy mood reflected in the skies above.

Which was practically normal, for him.

Once he’d settled, he’d noticed the gentle, warm rain that now soaked him. Thinking of Agwe’s kindness in sending this rain— a gentle reminder that he still was thinking of Ge, that he was the rain to his storm— first brought a real, genuine smile to his face, and then made him duck his head as he realized he could almost cry. A sob choked up his throat, foreign and unknown. If tears ran down his face, he could hardly tell the difference between them and the warm rain that fell from above.

No one had been so kind to him, so loving, since his mortal years, and he felt it was best everyone forget those. Agwe’s friendliness had been something bittersweet from the very beginning— helpful, somewhat alien, and much needed for Ge; but at the same time, it brought back memories he would rather avoid. Even so, Ge found in Agwe one of the closest friends he had ever had.

But of course, in his natural, Ge way, he wanted more.

It was the same want that had torn his mortal self apart, and had led him here— and he’d be damned if he let it tear him to pieces once more.

But wasn’t that what was happening? Quiet lust, turned to envy, turned to seething rage… little bursts of anger here and there, until eventually…

He’d snap.

And he wouldn’t know how to stop it.

It was with this realization, Papa Ge’s breath hitched. His eyes widened, and the helplessness of it all weighed down on his chest. He’d thought himself finally free upon becoming a deity, but nothing could be further from the truth. He was but a slave to his own rage, his own passion.

Holy fuck, he was just as bad as Erzulie.

He drew his knees close to his chest, leaning his forehead against them and hiding his face. He felt what he now knew for certain were tears run down his cheeks, but he wasn’t sure why he was crying.

When was the last time he had cried? He had to have been mortal.

Either way, why was this the question his mind plagued him with at a time like this?

His pondering of this new question was abruptly halted when he felt a presence materialize beside him. He immediately stopped his crying, freezing in his curled up state.

He felt the figure crouch beside him, before a warm and gentle hand was laid on his shoulder. Ge looked up slowly, to see Agwe’s face. His eyes held concern, but his lips held a small smile. Ge’s eyes narrowed, searching for pity in Agwe’s gaze; but there was none to be found.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Papa Ge let his tension drop, and leaned his head on the other god’s shoulder. His hand rested lightly on Agwe’s chest, and his eyes, sunken and weary, drifted shut. Agwe shifted to put his arm around Ge’s shoulder, gently pulling him closer. He let his head rest atop the other man’s for a moment, willing the water that had soaked the death god to leave. He watched it flow out of his clothes and off his skin, moving into the ground to nurture the dried up plants Ge had left in his wake. He brought his other hand up to run it through Ge’s hair, dissipating the water droplets that weighed it down, until it was back to messy, disobedient curls Agwe knew so well.

After drying him off, Agwe looked down at the man, to find a small smile on the sleeping god’s face. He seemed… peaceful. It was the kind of peace he knew Ge could only ever find in sleep, and Agwe felt lucky to witness such a moment. With each rise and fall of Papa Ge’s chest, the sky seemed to brighten a little. With each exhale, a soft breeze pushed away the now light and soft clouds, and the storm turned to sun. Asaka’s light beamed down at them from the slowly clearing sky, illuminating the two as they sat, leaned up against a tree that was half dying, half thriving. As death slept, life flourished.

And Agwe smiled.

 

✿ 〰️ ♡ †

 

Erzulie was sulking, and Asaka was bored, so she decided to call for one of the boys. While she had felt the calm after the storm when Papa Ge’s mood had broken, she didn’t trust he’d stay calm for two long. Thankful as she was that he had cleared the sky to let the sun nurture her plants, she wasn’t about to test his mood anytime soon. There needed to be a balance between water and sun, of course.

So that left Agwe. She closed her eyes, placing a hand on the grassy land before her and feeling through the ground for his location. She smiled upon finding it, and grew a little vine to wrap around his wrist. When she felt his weight upon the ground somewhere on the island shift, her grin widened and she opened her eyes, straightening up and dusting off her hands. Boredom was soon to be conquered!

 

✿ 〰️ ♡ †

 

Agwe awoke, feeling the tug of something at his wrist. He looked down to see that a little green vine had wrapped around his arm and was gently pulling at him, with a characteristic little pink bud. He couldn’t help but smile at the message from Asaka. She must be bored, or something…

He looked down at the still sleeping man resting against his side, and thought to himself, she can wait. He quickly banished that thought however— in her own words, “Mother nature waits for no one!”

A soft smile sat on his lips as he watched the peaceful figure below him. He couldn’t just wake up this image of perfection— and he’d rather not stir the wrath Ge might have in store should he try. He began to move away, slowly attempting to separate himself from the other god. But he had barely gotten an inch away before Ge frowned in his sleep, letting out a little noise and sleepily pulling Agwe back to him. Agwe rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile at this seemingly new side of his fellow deity.

He exhaled, wondering how to handle this. Finally, he decided that if Ge wouldn’t let him leave without him, he would just have to take the man with him. Pulling one of Ge’s arms over his shoulder, and sliding his other arm underneath the bend of the death god’s knees, Agwe gently lifted the thin man up bridal style and began walking, keeping his footsteps slow and methodic, so as not to wake him.

Still, Ge stirred, and open his eyes, which immediately narrowed when he realized the situation. Agwe couldn’t help but throw back his head and laugh, and as hard as Papa Ge tried to maintain a cold glare, he smiled at Agwe’s laugh.

Sighing, and still slightly flustered, Ge asked “Where are you taking me?”

The water god looked into his eyes, and Ge’s breath caught in his throat. “Asaka called, and so we come.”

Ge could only nod in response, still raptured by Agwe’s deep blue eyes. He finally broke their gaze, choosing instead to close his eyes again, and rest his head on his fellow deity’s firm chest. He didn’t notice the content smile that spread across his face, but Agwe did.

 

✿ 〰️ ♡ †

 

Asaka sighed, tired of watching the grass grow, as much as she enjoyed it. She looked up, to see the deity in blue walking across a recently-grown emerald field with pretty vermillion jewels. She frowned at Papa Ge, limp in the taller god’s arms, wondering if there was something wrong. But as Agwe got closer, she saw the smile on Agwe’s face as he looked at the man he held so close, and she knew all was well.

She stared at them for a second, awkward with the intimacy of the moment she now ogled. She considered for a minute, then decided that the growth of the grass elsewhere might be more interesting. She looked at them one last time, the warmth of her grin reflected by the bright rays of the sun, and dissipated with a burst of emerald vines and vermillion flowers.

 

✿ 〰️ ♡ †

 

And the storm will turn to sun,

On an island where the earth and sea are one

 

Sure as this night

Leads to a sky of blue…

Sure as the gods

Led me to be with you

Here in your arms,

I saw the god’s design

 

✿ 〰️ ♡ †

**Author's Note:**

> what did y'all think  
> imma put this in a series with the other one as soon as I can.... figure out............... how to do that  
> the hilarious part is that I'm not new to this platform at all I'm just that fucking dumb  
> anyway, i hope u liked it! normally I wouldn't write anything over 1500 words because thats just too much effort. but I got two super goddamn sweet comments on my last ooti fic and I was just rly inspired  
> now speaking about ships: I know that canonically the agwe/erzulie ship is more accurate, but tbh I just ship them all in a poly ship. also asaka/her plants  
> anyway have a great day my dudes, dudettes and dudeos!


End file.
